Love Me Do
by ecc309
Summary: This is a sweet romantic story For the John, and Ringo lovers! I am CO writing this with ShortyBlackwell! Please read and review! (: {)
1. Chapter 1

John's POV

I was just walking down the road in a disguise of course. Sometimes I wish I could just walk down the street like a normal person... *CRASH*

"Oh love, I'm sorry!" I knocked over some lady and her shopping bags.

"No, it was my-" she looked at me just when I looked at her and then I had this funny feeling something I had never felt before. "Fault" she continued and then started to smile I couldn't help but smile back, I had no idea know what was wrong with me! I couldn't take my eye's off her, no matter how hard I tried!

"Here let me help you with your bags" I said trying to take my gaze off and pick up the bags but I still couldn't! Finally she took her eyes off of me and started to pick up some of the bags, I could finally do the same!

"Here I'll help you carry these to your home I've got no where to be..." I said as I started think about the guys Paul was with his girlfriend, George was writing a song, Ringo- well I don't know what Ringo is doing!"

"Oh thank you, I live in a house just down the street"

"Alright well I guess let's get going, oh here, I got that one" I said as I picked up the last bag she was trying to cram in her arms. Then we started walking.

"So what's your name?"

"Claire, and yours?" I suddenly remembered that I was John Lennon and I can't tell her that even if she would not drop her bags and scream but there were other girls around that would, so I had to make up something.

"Uh... it's ... Uh John... short? Yes! John short!" I said a little proud of myself that I came up with something right there on the spot.

"Oh that's nice, when you first said John I thought about John Lennon!"She giggle to herself when suddenly I saw her smile fade I turned around and saw this girl scream "JOHN LENNON?! ITS JOHN LENNON! I'M GOING DIE RIGHT HERE!" 'She probably will if she doesn't run!' I thought to myself. Right after a mob of screaming girls started running this way! I shifted the bags in my arms over to one arm and with the now free one I grabbed her hand and yelled.

"Run for it!" We started running and I pulled her around a sharp curve and against a wall.

"Ow!" She said in a whisper.

"Sorry love but you have to be quiet" I whisper as well.

I saw the screaming fans go by and I made sure we were clear of them before I started to walk I realized my mustache had practically fallen off through all the running I quickly stuck it back on and turned around toward her.

"Ok I think we are clear." I said grabbing her hand again just in case and because I wanted to. We started walking again and finally got to her house.

"Just set them on the table in here, follow me." She walled over to the table and I followed and set the bags on the table and started think 'ok first thing I need to do is find out if she has a boyfriend, I know she is not married because she doesn't have a ring. But I have to build up to it.'

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Um what have you got?" I asked not snooping through her refrigerator like I would with the guys.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?."

"I would think a pretty girl like you would be eating with her boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend" she said plainly. 'Yes!' I screamed inside. I cleared my throat.

"Really?" Was all I could think of to say hoping she would change the subject.

"Yeah.." She said sadly. "So does roast beef, mashed potatoes, and rolls, sound good to you?"

"Wow! That would be great I haven't had a meal like that in ages!"

"Ok great I'll get started!" I then realized that if I had any chance with this girl I needed to tell her that I was really John Lennon... I walked over to her as she was at the stove cooking, I walked up and rubbed the back of my neck and took the mustache off and tried to tell her.

"Listen Claire ... Uh I really like you and so I have to be honest with you." She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Um no mustache it's kind of obvious who I am!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm John Lennon!"

"Yes? I knew that"

"How, my disguise?"

"It was obvious, to me at least.." She said that last part more quietly.

"Oh well-"

"So you really like me?"

"Well... Yeah!" She smiled to herself and there was a moment of silence. She started to walk over to the table with the plates. We sat down and started to eat when some on knocked on the door.

"Excuse me" she said as she went to go answer it. I heard a faint ' come on in before the person walked in the kitchen.

"Iris?!" I yelled in surprise

"John! What are you doing here?"

"Wait a minute you guys know each other?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, actually the reason I came over here will clear that up for you..." Iris almost mumbled.

"You Claire, I have been... Well... dating Ringo Starr and..."

"You have been dating Ringo Starr?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well we wanted to keep it a secret you know from the publicity not that you would tell anyone but we just didn't want to take any chances..."

"Well you see Ringo and I... Well we are going to have a baby!"

"What?!" Me and Claire said at the same time.

"Yeah, are you excited?"

"Oh Iris, this is amazing!" I walked up and hugged her.

"Um Iris you and Ringo aren't even married..."

"Yes.. but um were ok really it is all going to work out don't worry!"

So we all sat there and ate and talked mostly about Iris and her having a baby. When we left in a way Iris gave me a lift home but I was driving so... Yeah anyway I made plans with Claire for tomorrow evening and it was going to go great!


	2. Chapter 2

Iris looked in the  
mirror, and hated the way she looked. She frowned, and tried to smooth down the  
ridges of her dress. There was a knock on the door, and she pulled on a  
hat. She walked to the door, and opened it.

"Hi," she groaned. Ringo looked at her.

"Why are you groaning?" He asked, "You look great!" She looked at him, and  
frowned.

"It's not that!" She said quietly, "Um, Actually, I, let's just go!" She said. Ringo shrugged, and took her hand. As they walked down the road they stopped to eat. After she ate some bread, they paid, and left. As she walked down the road, and felt nausea come over her. She threw up on the pavement.

"Are you Ok?!" He asked as she stood up.

"Richie, I'm pregnant!" She frowned. He smiled, and looked at her.

"Why are you frowning?" He pulled her into his arms, "You are pregnant!" He laughed,  
"I'm gonna be a dad! You're gonna be a mum! We're gonna have a baby!"  
He laughed, and wiped away one of her tears. She looked at him, and smiled  
weakly. He smiled, and kissed her cheek. Ringo loved Iris, and that's all that  
mattered.

* * *

"Richie!" John called. Ringo came in the living room, and looked at John.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Well, you see, I've met a girl, and I'm going out for the evening." John crossed his arms over his chest, "So, I need you to watch the other 2, you know! Make sure they don't get into my stuff, but in on my fun! Leave me alone the entire night! Who knows how well it might go!" John said.

"I can't!" Was Ringo's return.

"Why not?" He asked. Ringo rubbed his neck.

"Well, see, Iris...She needs me! Yeah, she's kinda pregnant..." John slapped Ringo's  
arm.

"You dog!" John laughed, "When'd you find out?"

"Not long ago" Ringo said as he grabbed his coat off the rack. Ringo walked out

the door, and got a taxi to take him to Iris's flat. He pulled the key out of  
the mailbox, and unlocked the door. Then he heard it. The sound of Iris  
throwing up in the bathroom. He shuddered at the sound of discomfort. He snuck  
into the bathroom, and looked at her. She looked at him, and began crying.

"I'm sorry you had to see that!" She cried. Ringo walked up to her, and wrapped his

arms around her

"My parents are coming for lunch." She stated. Ringo sighed.

* * *

Iris welcomed her  
parents in her flat, as Ringo helped finish the table. She had made potato  
soup, and ham sandwiches. They all sat down, Ringo at one end, and Mr. Varick  
at the other. In between them, and across from each other were Iris, and her  
mother Christina. As they ate neither of her parents suspected anything. Then  
she felt it. The soup, it wasn't staying down. She quietly excused herself, and  
went to the bathroom. They heard Iris in the bathroom, and they all lost their  
appetite rather quickly. As she returned Varick looked at Ringo.

"So, is there anything you two want to tell me?" He looked at her and got up, "I'm going for a walk."  
He went to the door, grabbed his coat. Iris looked at him as he left, and  
turned to her mother who just shrugged. She knew how her father would react,  
but it was just too much not to be helped by anyone. She knew it wasn't good  
what she did, but it was too emotional. Iris tan to her room, and shut the door quietly. She looked down, and realized what she had done. Ringo walked in and wrapped his arms around her. She shook her head.

"My dad is gonna kill me, and you!" She said. He shrugged.

"Too bad! I was gonna have a great life! And my soup will get cold!" He chucked, an went to kiss her when they heard the door slam shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John's POV

I was getting ready for my date with Claire, I don't know why I was so nervous. George walked up and straightened my tie which I found odd but figured he was just being nice. He sat down on the couch with his girlfriend, Ashleigh, and they started to talk. I interrupted them when I was ready to leave but still had a few minutes of time to spare before I went to Claire's house.

"Uh.. Ashleigh?" They both locked their gaze toward me.

"Yes?" She responded with a nod.

"Well, I have never been so nervous about going out and I really like this girl, I don't want to blow it with her. Can you give me some advice?"

"John Lennon wants advice? About girls?" George teased.

"Harrison, this is a private conversation between me and your girlfriend, here."

"And especially from a girl" he said under his breath but we could still hear him even Ashleigh was a little surprised by his snarky remark.

"Excuse me George Harrison but if it wasn't for me we wouldn't be together" Ashleigh said as if she was defending herself.

"What are you talking about 'if it wasn't for you' I'm the one that got us together."

"So not, don't you remember?"

(back story)

"Isn't he cute?" Ashleigh told her friend Rhonda in the back kitchen.

"Well why don't you stop staring at him and go take his order?" She said shoving a pad and pen in her hand.

"Fine." She walked over. "Make I take your order sir?" George looked up at her.

"Actually I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh..." She said flatly. "Well when they arrive I'll be back!" She said with a slight laugh trying not to show her hurt expression. She walked back into the kitchen and dropped the pad and paper on the counter and leaned against the wall.

"So how did it go?" Asked Rhonda while setting down a tray of dirty dishes.

"Terrible Rhonda, just terrible. He is waiting for "someone"."

"So what if it's just a friend"

"It's obviously a girl Rhonda!"

"You don't know that! Here comes another customer can you take it and I'll get table three."

Ashleigh picked up the pad of paper and walked out she saw the guy sit down with George, she had never been so happy in her life! She took a deep breath in and walked up to the table.

"You ready to order now?" She said cheerfully.

"Yes, Ringo what do you want?"

"I'll just have a hamburger."

"I'll have the same." She picked up there menus and went to clean the table next to the boys table and could hear there conversation.

(The conversation)

"So Ringo, how is Iris?"

"She's good, we have been on a couple of dates and I really like her."

"That's good!" They chuckled.

"What about you? Had any luck with the ladies these days?"

"Well not so much there was one girl I met the other day but of course Paul and John came along and well ruined it..."

(End of conversation)

Ashleigh finished picking up the dishes and walked back in the kitchen. No one was in there for like three seconds so for those three seconds she danced around. She felt like a 13 year old girl who just got a date with her crush from school.

(Part of George and Ringo's convention she didn't hear)

"That waitress was pretty cute" said Ringo.

"Yeah she's beautiful but I could never get the nerve to ask her out." Just then Rhonda walked up.

"Ringo?"

"Rhonda?"

"Ringo! How have you been?"

"Just fine, George this is my old friend Rhonda!"

"Nice to meet you." Said George.

"Same to you." Then Ashleigh walked up with there food. "Oh Ashleigh this is my good friend Ringo and his friend George." She winked at Ashleigh and Ashleigh blushed.

"Nice to meet you, here are your drinks" Ashleigh walked back to the kitchen red as a fire hydrant. Ringo got up and gently grabbed Rhonda' s arm and dragged her aside.

"I'm gonna ask a favor of you. Do you think you could help me set George and your friend Ashleigh here up on a blind date? he really likes her"

"Of course Ringo! She likes him to this is going to work out perfect!"

(Fades out of back story)

"sounds to me like it was Ringo and that Rhonda girl that got you two together." John said with a laugh.

"You know George, he is right. I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too" they hugged.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have a date to get to."  
"See you later George, Ashleigh" I gave them both a head nod and walked out the door and got in my car.

I finally got to her house I took a deep breath and rang the door bell. She opened the door.

"John, come in." She opened it wider and I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Ok I'm ready, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we got in the car. "Where are we going?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Well we are going to dinner"

"Great let's go!" We pulled into the restaurant. I walked around and opened the car door for her and the door to the restaurant. We sat down and ordered but it took forever to get there! It just didn't go like I wanted it to. We got in the car I think she could tell I was frustrated.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing..." I said as we pulled in her driveway.

"Are you sure nothing is the matter?"

"Well I really like you and I just wanted tonight to go really well and it didn't!" She smiled and got close to my ear and whispered.

"I like you too" then she kissed my cheek and got out of the car. I got out to and we walked up to her front door.

"I'd say this date went pretty well after all." I said getting closer to her.

"Yes I'd say it went perfect" she got closer to me then we both moved and we kissed! it was amazing! We pulled apart and she had a beautiful smile on her face she opened the door.

"Goodnight" she pecked my cheek.

"Goodnight, love." She walked in and shut the door. Oh I loved her so much! I got in my car and sighed.

"She is perfect..."I pulled out of her driveway and went home. When I got inside everyone was asleep. I went to bed think sweet thoughts of Claire...


End file.
